The Life of a Hero
by dannysamphan
Summary: Following the events of Phantom Planet, Danny tries to get back to his normal life. Well, as normal as life can be when you have ghost powers. But can life be normal when you have a super-powered cousin pop up along with past enemies? Rated cause I'm paranoid! No Flames accepted. First Fanfiction!
1. Dinner with the Family and Friends

**The Life of a Hero**

**Eva Phazma: This is my very first Fanfiction on this website! I am so excited! I will lay down the basics; I am Eva Phazma, also known as Eva Starr. I love Danny Phantom so most things will relate to him on my account and future stories. Since this is my very first fanfic, I ask for much needed advice and assistance! It would be greatly appreciated! **

**Danny: Okay Eva I think you've said enough now.**

**Eva: Not yet Danny! I haven't said my least favorite part! Sam, will you do the honors?**

**Sam: Eva does not own Danny Phantom, because if she did, we would be 100 seasons in already.**

Danny Fenton was not your average teenager. About two years ago, he was involved in a lab accident which gave him ghost powers. His best friend, Tucker, and his girlfriend, Sam, were there to witness the horrific show. They named his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Not too long after this, Danny's sister, Jazz, saw him transform in an alley. She didn't tell Danny she knew until he fought his evil, jerky future self, but that's another story. Danny had recently revealed his secret to the world after his arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, failed to save the Earth from an oncoming asteroid. Danny himself took the responsibility into his hands and managed to get the whole Ghost Zone to help him turn the Earth intangible. He was greatly accepted and loved as world hero.

Currently, Danny was sitting in his bedroom updating Ghost Files. His room was cluttered with NASA and Dumpty Humpty posters along with soda cans and homework. Jazz knocked on the door frame before entering. Danny looked up from his computer to smile at her. She looked over his shoulder.

"Updating Ghost Files?" Jazz asked standing up strait again. Danny nodded before typing some information about Vlad Plasmius down. He closed the flies then spun around in his chair. Jazz sat on the bed to avoid being hit by her spinning brother.

"Just some stuff on the asteroid. So, where are we going for dinner?!" Danny's mood changed from serious to a kid on a sugar high. Jazz laughed, "We may go to Fugi Steak House or P.F. Changs. Mom says the world savoir needs to make his biggest decision yet!" Danny slightly glared at her. He thought about his options. P.F. Changs = Lettuce Wraps. Fugi Steak House = performance in front of your face. He smiled.

"Let's go to Fugi! Oh wait….did mom say Sam and Tuck could come? Cause if she did, we might want to go to P.F. Changs. They have a vegetarian menu there," Danny explained. Jazz told him she'd be back in a moment before walking downstairs to ask her mom. Danny picked up his phone. He had a message from Sam. _What's my favorite Ghost-Boy up to? _Danny laughed. He started typing back. _I'm basically the only Ghost-Boy you know! And we may be going to dinner. Wanna come? _Danny set his phone back down as Jazz walked in.

"Mom said she didn't care if Sam and Tuck came. So, if they do we will probably go to P.F. Changs if that's okay with them. I am going to go get ready. You may want to do the same Danny. Oh, and try to look nice. It's not every day we see you in a tux," Jazz said as she grabbed Danny's full Fenton Thermos. She smiled before leaving the room. Danny sighed before texting Sam and Tuck telling them they were more than welcome to come and dress nicely.

"I hope this is going to be a dinner _without_ any interruptions," He said before walking towards the bathroom.

**(A/N) Eva Phazma: Okay so there you have it! The first chapter of The Life of a Hero. Please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES! I'm begging! I need some ideas. Please! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Danielle Phantom

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Danielle Phantom**_

**Eva Phazma: Hello again! I was so happy to see all of the reviews and follows I got! They were great. So thank you guys so much! I haven't had a good day really so sorry if the story is kinda dragging. It's been rough.**

**Danny: But on the bright side, Spring Break is coming up so you'll have more time to write and respond to reviewers! **

**Eva: True! Thank you Danny! Tucker it's your turn!**

**Tucker: DannySamPhan does not own Danny Phantom.**

**Eva: Thank you. Now I present the second chapter of The Life of a Hero!**

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-Danny-**

Danny and his family picked up Sam and Tucker on their way to P.F. Changs. Sam's parents, being their grumpy attitude towards the Fentons, had told them to have her back by 10:30. Sam had tried to argue but they said it was final. So, she just hopped into the car and off they went.

The GAV (Ghost Assault Vehicle) pulled into the parking lot and the passengers hopped out. The Fentons were wearing the exact same things they did to the College Reunion which made Danny cringe when his dad pointed it out. Maddie and Jazz went up to place the reservation while Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down in the waiting area. Jack claimed he had to use the restroom.

Tucker smiled, "Hey thanks for inviting us dude. This is my FAVORITE restaurant." Danny laughed.

"Hey you're welcome. I know I would be bored if it was just me and Jazz. Sometimes it's nice to try and feel normal," He said looking down. Sam grabbed his hand.

"Danny, having your powers makes you who you are. They have become a part of you. Sure it may seem weird that the chance is one in a billion that you out of all people became the one person. But it's your life style and destiny. And somehow the world knew you needed to have your powers because in the Ghost Zone you got them back. It's part of you Danny. You can't ever let it go," She said looking into his eyes. Maddie and Jazz, who returned during Sam's inspirational speech, were standing just a few feet in front of them.

"Danny, Sam's right. Your powers are part of you. It's your character. Don't ever forget that little brother. You're destined for great things and you can do them if you try. Look at Vlad. He took advantage of his powers for wealth and revenge. You can make a difference Danny. All you have to do is accept that. Tons of people would love to have your powers so much. We believe in you Danny. You always make the right choice," Jazz told him. Maddie put her hand on Jazz's shoulder and smiled at Danny.

"Do what you do best honey. That may not be grade wise of course, but maybe this is how things are made to be. I'm sure if you're confused, Clockwork would tell you the exact same thing we are right now," She said bending down to Danny's level. Jack ran up from the front desk.

"Maddie," He gasped out, "Our table's ready." Maddie nodded before pulling Danny to his feet and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Mom," He whispered into her ear. Maddie smiled and started after Jack who looked confused. Team Phantom laughed before taking their seats next to each other.

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-Danny-**

Deep into the Ghost Zone floated a twelve year old girl. She looked exhausted and starving. Her name, Danielle Fenton/Phantom. Danielle was a clone of Danny himself. She practically was him witty banter, genetics, hobbies, characteristic, everything. Except the fact she was a girl. Danielle had not been on good terms with Danny the first time. Vlad had posed as her father, saying he cared for her and loved her, but all he wanted was for her to do his jobs. He sent Danielle after Danny to say she was his third cousin once removed. Danny found this slightly suspicious but accepted it. When he was least expecting it, Vlad and Danielle attacked him. Vlad tried to create his perfect clone using Danny's mid-morph DNA but Danielle jumped in the middle, realizing Danny was right about Vlad using her. She freed Danny and they beat Vlad into next week.

The second time, was worse than the last. Danielle appeared in Amity Park, melting into ectoplasm, only to be captured by Valarie Grey, a ghost hunter who worked for Vlad. It wasn't till Danielle admitted she knew Danny that Valarie let her go, only if Dani introduced her to the Ghost Boy. When Danny found Danielle, Valarie attacked and took Danny for herself while Dani was shipped off to Vlad's. Danny managed to convince Valarie that giving Dani to Vlad was like killing a human being since she knew Danielle was half ghost. Valarie freed Danny and they took off to Vlad's. When They arrived, Dani was being melted down by Vlad Plasmius while Vlad Masters was "trapped" in the closet. Danny managed to save Danielle using his dad's Ecto-Dejecto. Danielle flew off dramatically saying she would see them again.

And here she was, stuck in the Ghost Zone after helping with the Disasteroid incident. She had been trying to stay anywhere but ghosts that lived there, attacked her mercilessly. Dani questioned herself whether or not to go to Danny for help. She felt she always was going to him, asking him to protect her. She had always gotten in his way. Inside, Danielle felt terrible as flashbacks when she first met Danny floated through her head. She took off towards where she thought the Fenton Portal was. When she saw it, a burst of excitement spread through her as she plunged through its green swirls. Danielle turned back into her human form, her tattered clothes coming back. She was wearing a blue hoodie with red shorts and a red beanie on her head. Her messy raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her red/white shoes were covered in dirt. She almost passed out from the wave of fatigue that consumed her.

Danielle trudged up the stairs calling out Danny's name. She looked around only to find all the lights were off and the doors locked. She felt uncomfortable being in someone's home because they didn't even know she existed!

"Where could he be?" She asked herself, "Well, looks like I'm going on a wild ghost hunt!" Danielle transformed once more. Her hoodie turned into a silver and black long sleeve shirt that cut off just above her midriff. Her pants were black. She had silver boots and one white glove and one black. Her hair was still in its ponytail but now snow white colored. When she opened her eyes, they were a blazing green. She took off into the sky.

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-DannyFenton-Danny-**

**Eva Phazma: Well there ya go! The second chapter! I may have the next one up tomorrow. If not by Friday I will for sure! Sorry if this chapter was boring. I promise the action will come soon. Thank you guys so much for the ideas too. Till then, ****_Keep Calm and Go Ghost!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! **


	3. Unexpected Company

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Unexpected Company**_

**(Author's Note: Okay I'm back! I have had quite a depressing week; first one of my friends tells me that my best guy friend invited her to a basketball game and that she loved him, even though he asked me out, then I have those people who hate Danny Phantom and I was like Back off bro! He's mine! So yup. Anyway this is where the Fentons, minus Danny, find out about Danielle. Sam and Tucker never really heard the full story so…..this is kinda a first timer for them too. **

**Danny: Okay we get the idea! You're going to spoil the chapter! Let's go already! I'm missing my ice cream!**

**Sam: Danny chill! It's not like your ice cream is going to actually melt when you haven't even gotten there yet! Geez. I mean even Tucker's sane for once!**

**Tucker: Why thanks- wait that was an insult wasn't it?!**

**Eva Phazma: Annywayyyyy…..I don't own Danny Phantom. Here's chapter three of The Life of a Hero!**

_This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend Tori. She's an amazing person and is so sweet! Thank you so much for being there for me T!_

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-**

For some odd reason, Danny could just feel something was going to happen. You know that tingly feeling when you can sense something? Yeah….that was about the all over feeling right now. He looked over to Sam who was eating her salad, then Tucker who was shoving meat into his face like no tomorrow. Danny made a lettuce wrap then took a bite.

"Danny, are you okay? You seemed bothered," Jazz said looking at his expression. Danny sighed. They all knew him too well.

"I just have this gut feeling something's going to happen. You know that nervousness in the pit of your stomach that just _**will not go away!" **_He was starting to get frustrated. Right now, if something were to happen, they were sitting ducks! Danny let out a puff of air and took another bite out of his wrap. "It's just so frustrating! I'm just sitting here, being stared at like an animal while I have a feeling something is gonna happen! It's just not right!" Sam stared sympathetically. She knew Danny couldn't stand being on the sidelines long. It made her wonder how he did it before the asteroid came. Danny looked worried but since he didn't know if his precautions were right, he decided to lay low.

"So Danny-Boy! Tell me, how has ghost fighting been?" Jack asked turning towards Team Phantom. Danny smiled knowing his dad couldn't go long without bringing up ghosts.

"Actually Dad, things have been pretty quiet. I figured they would be considering the asteroid was only two weeks ago," Danny replied. Jack nodded and began a conversation with Maddie about the new invention he was making called _**The Fenton Electromagnet.**_ Danny and the team decided to listen in and decide if it was going on the "_must avoid" list_. As Jack described it, Tucker took notes on his always present PDA for later. Jazz made a mental note to talk to her dad about dangerous weapons, especially because Danny was around. Tucker reviewed his notes when Jack finished. _Fenton Electromagnet__. Locates ghosts' ecto-signature and pulls them towards the magnet. Magnet will take all powers through electric shock depending on the level of the ghost. Defiantly on the Must Avoid list! _Danny had gone pale through the whole description. What if he was suddenly pulled into that?! He looked to Jazz for help.

"Dad, I think you shouldn't make that invention. I mean what if Danny gets caught up in it? Won't it hurt him?" Jazz informed her father.

Jack laughed, "Of course not Jazzy-Pants! I can make it ignore his ecto-signature. Then, he won't be picked up on it!" Jazz looked unsure but didn't argue any further.

Suddenly everyone in the waiting area screamed and ran out. Danny jumped up sensing something was wrong. What he didn't expect was a black and white blur hitting him straight on. Danny and the figure tumbled across the floor as everyone else ran out of the building minus Team Phantom and the Fenton parents.

"Danny!" They yelled and took after their friend. Danny stopped rolling and tried to see his attacker. Then he yelled something only Sam and Tucker could figure out the person he spoke of.

"Dani! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed pulling the person into a hug. Danielle gasped from the contact and tried pulling away. Danny took in his clone's appearance. She looked awful. Right then, the Ghost-Boy knew he shouldn't have let her "fly off dramatically" twice in a row.

"I finally found you! I've been looking all over! And why I'm here…if you haven't noticed, I've been through some rough times as you might say. I came out of the Ghost Zone to see if you could help me! I've been all around since the asteroid and I cannot find any where to stay," Danielle explained looking ashamed. She knew Danny was going to burst on her.

"Danielle! I told you, you could've stayed with me anytime! You were always welcome. Why didn't you come to me sooner either?! Now you look like you've been through war and back!" Danny replied. Danielle just smiled sheepishly. Danny sighed and hugged the young girl once more.

"Danny, mind explaining something for us?" Maddie asked her son. Danny turned to them and rubbed the back of his neck, an annoying habit he had. He grabbed Danielle's hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Danielle and she's my clone. A while back, Vlad tried to make a successful clone of me but Danielle here was the result. He tricked her into doing his dirty work. It wasn't till she turned on him and Sam and Tucker showed up that I got out of that one! I haven't seen her since the asteroid fiasco," Danny explained looking at them with a weak smile.

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-**

Even Sam and Tucker hadn't heard what happened to Danny during Vlad's actions. But they soon learned on the car ride home. It was only 9:30 and Sam didn't have to be home for another hour, so the Fenton Family along with Sam, Tucker, and Danielle, headed back to FentonWorks for a long explanation about Dani. Danny had managed to describe half of it the way there and the other half as they sat in the living room.

Maddie and Jack were shocked to say the least. Dani was quiet during the whole thing. She felt awkward being the center of attention. She turned human when Danny had gotten to the part about Valerie finding out about her halfa status. Jazz had cooed over her saying Danny would've been way cuter if he was a girl. Danny had glared and Danielle burst out laughing. Maddie and Jack had went to talk for a moment then came back. Dani was feeling a pit of nervousness. What were they going to tell her? That she was a disgusting freak who shouldn't live? Or she was so cute and loving that they accepted her? Danny himself looked unsure.

Maddie stepped forward, "Daniel, for one thing, this is quite surprising. I think I've seen everything now. But Danielle, we have one question; how would you like to be a Fenton?"

Danielle smiled from ear to ear. She jumped up and hugged Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Danny. "I would LOVE to be part of the Fenton Family," She exclaimed, tears leaking from her eyes. Everyone smiled. Looks like that dinner went well _**with**_ interruptions.

**-DannyFenton-DannyPhantom-**

**Author's Note: Well there it is. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had tons of homework and studying to do. Anyway, I didn't get as many reviews as hoped, but I still got good ones! So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! I love reading them and it helps me put what the readers want into my stories. R&R!**


	4. Welcoming A Clone

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Welcoming a Clone**_

**Author's Note: I'm back! I had family over yesterday and we went on a shopping spree! I think this chapter is okay. I have a slight writer's block on it now. It's kind of boring. Sorry if Sam is kinda OOC. I needed her to be accepting to Danielle. Anyway I present the third chapter!**

_**-DannyFenton -DannyPhantom-DannyFenton -DannyPhantom-**_

Jazz had taken the young girl upstairs after feeding her to let her rest. Maddie was planning a party along with redecorating the guest bedroom. Each person wanted to help Danielle feel welcomed and included.

"What about tomorrow Danny, Tucker, and I take her shopping while you guys set up for the party and fix her bedroom. Then when you are finished, call us and we will bring her here and celebrate," Sam suggested. Danny and Tucker shared looks. They knew each time Sam went shopping, she tried to persuade someone to try a gothic accessory.

"I like that idea Sam! We can give you money for clothes and things while we fix things up. We should probably meet around 4:30ish back here," Maddie replied. Sam shook her head.

"I don't need any money Mrs. Fenton. It's all on me. Even though I only met Danielle once, she basically is like my little sister. We talked for a little bit when nobody was around after she flew off dramatically. Danielle saved one of my best friends. So I'm only returning the favor," Sam said sternly. Everyone smiled. Not many people got to see the friendly and loving side of Sam Manson. Sure, when Danny and Tucker are around she is but defiantly not when her parents are present. They scheduled their plans before departing off for sleep.

Before sleeping though, Danny decided to check up on his newly adopted sister. Tucker said he could pull a few strings to see that she was fully adopted to the Fentons. Danny smiled as he saw Danielle sleeping peacefully. She was curled into a ball wearing some of Jazz's old pajamas. Jazz herself walked up behind her younger brother. She calmingly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad she came back Danny," The eighteen year old said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I was so worried when she flew off, especially with the fear of Vlad coming back for her too," The elder halfa replied.

"If he does, we all know you'll stop him. You've beaten him before Danny. You can do it again," Jazz encouraged.

Danny smiled and hugged his sister who gladly returned it. "Thanks Jazz," He whispered in her ear.

"Anytime little brother. Any time," She replied before shutting her door.

_**Author's Note: There ya go! Sorry for the shortness! I promise a longer one after Easter. Things have been kinda draggy around my house and all. My 7 year old cousin has a leg injury so we have been visiting him a lot too. R&R!**_


	5. Party Crasher

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Party Crasher_**

**_Author's Note: I tried my best to pull this chapter together. I think I may discontinue it though…I'm not sure yet. Anyway this is where Danielle gets a new look thanks to Sam. I'm guessing because Danielle is Danny's clone….she kinda likes his color scheme and all. _**

**_Danielle: Just cause I'm his clone doesn't mean I'm going to dress like him right?_**

**_Sam: Don't worry Dani. I'm gonna help you while those two lunatics go crazy somewhere else._**

**_Eva: Sam…..nothing too gothic k?_**

**_Sam: Ugh! Fine._**

**_Eva: I don't own Danny Phantom, Burger King, or Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk._**

**DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Danielle woke up to the scent of freshly baked pancakes and bacon. The hungry girl hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. In the kitchen Maddie stood at the stove putting food on her plate before sitting down.

"Good Morning Danielle! Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Danielle nodded, "Wonderful...Maddie?" She slowed off at the end. Maddie looked to the girl.

"Danielle if you're going to stay here, you are going to have to call me mom," Maddie said smiling. Danielle's eyes sparkled as she grabbed some food for herself.

"Today Danny, Sam, and Tucker are going to take you shopping while we fix up the guest bedroom for you. So when you go to the mall, make sure to buy clothes and anything else okay dear?" Maddie explained. Danielle nodded and started eating. Maddie slipped her a piece of paper. Dani quickly read it and squealed. Danny ran in followed by Jazz. They had heard the scream and were in a battle stance.

"What happened?!" Danny yelled.

"I'm officially your little sister!" Danielle exclaimed handing him the paper. Danny and Jazz excitedly read it. _"Danielle Lilith Fenton has officially been adopted into the Fenton Family on the date of March 31._This is great Dani! Now you're officially a part of the family!" Jazz exclaimed hugging the young girl. Danny smiled before bringing up the subject they had been arguing about before; whether or not Jazz should come along on the shopping trip.

"Danny this is absurd. Why can't we just ask Danielle and Mom? It's Danielle's choice anyway," the teen pointed out. Danny and Jazz turned to stare at their mom and newly adopted sister. Maddie sighed.

"Jazz I was thinking you could stay here and help with Danielle's room. I need your art of decoration and deciding things out. Besides if it's only me and your father, we could disagree on something and need a third person's opinion," She responded. Jazz sighed and reluctantly nodded. They sat down after getting breakfast as well. Danny and Danielle's ghost sense went off causing them to cough on their food.

"Some days I wonder if that's going to be the thing to kill us," Danny coughed. Danielle laughed before transforming along with Danny. They turned intangible and took off.

******-DaniPhantom-DannyPhantom-**

After managing to kick Klemper and the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone, Danielle and Danny met up with Sam and Tucker at the mall. They split up while Sam and Danielle went shopping for clothes and Tucker and Danny went for Tucker's favorite store. Can you guess what it is? **(Eva: Did anyone else think that sounded like something Dora would say?! Danny: Eva! They're in the middle of a story here! Eva: Oops sorry!) **If you said Technology Store you win! Tucker walked in and looked around for a while before finding the device he was looking for.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get it? I mean she is _my_ sister," Danny argued. Tucker shook his head.

"Hey Sam's pitching in and you didn't try to stop her!" Tucker pointed out.

"That's cause I don't want to see the underside of that boot," Danny responded dryly.

Tucker cringed, "Good point." He said before paying for the device. Danny sighed as he started to look around again.

"Tucker. We have to go get my gift for Dani," Danny said dragging his struggling friend out of the store by his collar. Tucker grumbled but stood up. Danny smiled and they walked into a personalization store. Danny was going to buy Danielle something for her room.

"Are you sure she's gonna like that?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"Tucker, she's my clone. I'm positive she'll like it," Danny replied. He handed his money to the cashier who gladly accepted it and handed him his bag. The two walked out and towards the Food Court where they promised to meet up with Sam and Danielle. Tucker greedily looked at Burger King© and their food. Danny sighed. "Go ahead Tuck." Tucker smiled like a kid on Christmas before taking off towards the line. Danny laughed and sat at a table.

******DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Danielle and Sam were having a great time trying on different outfits and accessories. They managed to get Danielle a wardrobe for each season along with some adorable bathing suits. Sam looked at her watch.

"We should probably go meet up with the guys. Then we can head back to your house in order for you to see your new room!" Sam told Danielle.

Dani smiled and grabbed a couple of bags from their spot on the ground. "Thanks for buying all of this stuff for me Sam. I really appreciate it," She told the Goth. Sam smiled and grabbed the remainder of the bags. They left the store and walked towards the Food Court. Sam flinched as she saw Tucker pigging out a burger. Danny himself looked grossed out. The girls sat down at their table.

"How'd shopping go?" Danny asked.

Danielle smiled. "Well this amazing person that's your girlfriend," Sam and Danny blushed at this, "helped out a ton so we managed to get a lot of stuff," Danielle said laughing at her brother's face. Danny smiled.

"Thanks again Sam," The halfa said. Sam just smiled and nodded.

"So are we going to head home now?" Danielle asked eagerly. Danny shook his head.

"Not yet. We have to wait for Tucker to finish but first I got you something for your room," Danny said handing her a bag. Dani smiled and opened the bag. She gasped and pulled out the object. Sam looked at Danny with one of her "oh-no-you-didn't" looks. In Danielle's right hand was DANI carved in blue letters. The other hand held PHANTOM in green. There also was their famous symbol. They young girl hopped out of her seat and hugged her older brother tightly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed. Danny laughed and returned her hug.

"Anything for my new sis," He simply replied.

After she returned to her seat, Tucker handed her a box. Danielle stared at it for a minute.

"Not you too!" She said laughing.

"Hey! I have to at least do something to help out!" The techno-geek defended. Danielle opened the box to reveal an iPhone. She flipped it over to see a neon green case with her DP Symbol. She ran over a hugged Tucker too.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much Tuck!" She exclaimed. Tucker smiled.

"Hey no problem! I had to do something right?" He replied. Danielle slipped the phone into her pocket before setting her sign in her bag. Danny stood up and grabbed the bags of clothing from Sam.

"Jazz said she would meet us outside so we better get moving!" He said as he started walking. Dani picked up the rest of her stuff before following. Sam and Tucker smiled and ran to catch up with them.

******-DaniPhantom-DannyPhantom-**

Maddie grinned as she overviewed her work. They had repainted the bedroom blue and black. Jazz had went out and bought a neon green/black polka-dot comforter for the bed and a rug as well. Maddie and Jack rearranged the furniture so the bed was next to the window along with a nightstand. The dresser and desk were on the other walls minus the one that the closet was located on. Maddie wiped the sweat from her forehead. Jazz had left a couple of minutes ago to get Danny and Danielle. Jack had gone downstairs to get stuff ready for the party. All he really had to do was set everything out considering Maddie had already cooked all the food and bought plates and napkins. She hoped to make Dani feel welcomed and loved and she was going to do just that!

"Maddie! Do we have an extra cake by any chance?" Jack called from downstairs. The woman face-palmed and ran downstairs to see cake all over the floor. She sighed before getting the ingredients out to make another. She didn't notice the flash of light behind her before her world turned black.

******DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Once the group had made it to Jazz's car, the paparazzi decided to hound them. This resulted in Danny turning the car intangible and invisible so they could get home. Danielle had teased her brother the whole way because he accidentally fell out of the car when he turned it intangible. He had acquired a new power to turn a certain object intangible but not himself too. Danny had forgotten to turn himself intangible along with the car which caused him to fall through it.

Jazz pulled into the driveway before hopping out to help carry in bags. When everyone was out, the red-head opened the door only to find all the lights off. Jazz looked at Danny worried.

"Anyone home?" She called. They were met by silence. Danny flicked on the light to find the house a mess.

"What the heck happened here?!" He yelled worried. Everyone started looking around in search of the two parents. Danny ran down into the lab along with Sam and Tucker. Jazz kept looking on the middle floor while Danielle checked upstairs.

Dani looked inside her brother's bedroom first only to find it messy like any other teenage boy's. She quickly checked Jazz's room before checking her parent's. She couldn't find a thing. She turned to the last door. Dani knew it was now her own and she had every right to go in, but something made her feel uncomfortable about entering. She shrugged it off and grabbed the handle. Dani slowly turned it and pushed the door open. She gasped to see her new room, but the thing that caught her eye was the piece of paper on her bed. She ran over to it and began to read it.

**_Dear Danielle,_**

**_Seems you have managed to find shelter in Daniel's family. Oh but you won't be staying long my dear. I have come back to finish some business which involves you and your brother in my presence. In order for you to save your new parents, I need a couple of things from you and I'm sure Daniel could assist you. I need the Ecto-Dejecto and some of the weapons in the lab. I have already gotten some myself but the ones I truly need are hidden in the Weapons Vault, which can only be open by Fenton DNA. You must bring me these things my dear in 3 days before I come after you all myself._**

**_Evilly yours,_**

**_Vlad Plasmius._**

Danielle let a few stray tears fall. She knew she shouldn't have come to Danny for reasons like this. She endangered his family. The clone clutched the note in her hand before running down the stairs. Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tuck were sitting on the couch talking.

"Dani! Did you find anything?" Her brother asked fearful. The girl in question closed her eyes and held out the piece of paper. Jazz gently took it from her before reading it aloud.

"Danielle it's not your fault," Danny consoled. Danielle just snapped.

"Yes it is! I knew I shouldn't have come running to you! Now look what I've done! Your parents have been captured by Vlad because he wanted to get to me! To me! Danny….I knew coming here was the wrong choice, and I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm going to fix it which is why I'm going to go help them. Alone," she said sternly. Jazz looked between the two halfas.

"Danielle we aren't letting you go!" Jazz argued.

Dani stood her ground, "Yes you are and there's nothing you can do about it."

Danny had had enough at that point. He was **_not_** letting his little sister go fight **_his _**archenemy alone!

"**Danielle Lilith Fenton you are not going to fight him alone and that's final!**" Danny screamed. At that moment, all arguing stopped as everyone stared at Danny. "We can leave tomorrow to go get Mom and Dad. I am locking the portal and you missy aren't going anywhere!" He pointed to Danielle. Sam sighed.

"Danny she can just turn intangible and fly right out!" Sam informed him. Danny thought about it before running down into the lab. Everyone upstairs shared looks before seeing Danny return.

"That's why we have this," He said showing them the Specter Deflector.

"Danny you can't be serious!" Jazz defended her sister. Danny glared.

"Would you rather have her disappear in the middle of the night and get injured and possible not return?" He snapped. Jazz looked down. "Then it's settled. Danielle will wear the belt till we leave tomorrow morning. I basically turned the shock off so all it does is block her powers." He informed his sister after seeing her worried look. He handed the belt to Danielle who grumpily put it on. "We need a good night's rest in order to fight Vlad tomorrow. Sam and Tucker can sleep in my room so you too can have your own rooms." Danny said before heading upstairs. Everyone followed him silently. Nobody wanted to anger him more.

******-DaniPhantom-DannyPhantom-**

Danielle stomped into her new room and slammed the door. She ran and jumped onto her bed. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. Why didn't she think it through though? Now it was all her fault. Dani swore never to do it again. After they saved Danny's parents, she was leaving to go fend for herself again. And that was final.

Danielle took out her new pajamas and slipped off her dirty clothes. She put on the silk shirt and pants before pulling her hair down from its ponytail. She clicked off the light before snuggling under the covers. Before going to bed though, she pulled out her phone and plugged in the headphones. Danielle tapped on the song "Just Give Me a Reason" By P!nk and Nate Ruess. She sighed before tucking the phone under her pillow and drifting off to sleep.

******DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

**Author's Note: Wow…..that was a long chapter. Well that's what I promised! Oh and the whole discontinuing thing...APRIL FOOLS! ((it's only a day after so I thought I might as well prank someone)) I was sad to see I didn't get many reviews but I did get some new follows/favorites! I really appreciate it guys! So hope everyone had a great Easter! I'm also gonna try something new. Trivia. I will ask a question and you can answer in the reviews!**

**Question: ****_Which episode does Vlad call Danny "Danny" and not "Daniel" twice?_**

**_Please Review! _**


	6. The Search

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Search_**

**A/N: Okay so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had tons of school work even we just went back this Monday. This chapter probably won't be that long either cause I still have homework. On the bright side, tonight is our Father Daughter Dance at school so I will be having fun there. I'm having a slight writer's block but I gotta try anyway. Thanks for all the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**_Winners of the trivia: final-zangetsu, PhanGirl135, & SamXDanny! Thanks for playing!_**

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Danielle groggily hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. There she saw Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny already dressed and ready for the day and talking about their plan. She threw the Specter Deflector on the table angrily before sitting down. All talking ceased as she did so. They all stared at her, shocked.

"Morning Dani…..did you sleep well?" Jazz asked putting a small smile on.

"Ha! I guess if you consider knowing your parents have been kidnapped by your creator and it's basically all your fault good sleep, then sure why not," She snapped. Danny glared.

"Danielle I know you're mad but you can't just go fighting without knowing what's coming. I promise we will go. And I promise you can fight, but not alone," He said looking at her. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"We've let Danny do that before and it doesn't usually end well," Sam said referring to when they let Danny fight the Ghost King, which ended with him unconscious in his bed for around 3 hours afterwards. Danny smiled sheepishly.

Danielle sighed, "Fine. But if something happens, do not underestimate that I will start saying it's my fault." She said looking down. Jazz face-palmed. Now she knew Danielle was defiantly Danny's clone, because he'd blame himself for this too. She watched as Dani got down a bowl and poured cereal into it before going to the fridge. Danny and Tucker hopped up from the table and ran downstairs into the lab to get ready. So now it was just the 17 year old and the Goth sitting watching Danielle eat. Sam sighed.

"Okay. We need to get moving! And Dani I'm not trying to not allow you to eat but who knows what Vlad's done already!" She exclaimed. Jazz nodded. Danielle just huffed and put her half eaten bowl in the sink. They walked downstairs to see Danny in Phantom form floating near the Specter Speeder. Tucker was sitting inside messing with the controls. "What are you guys doing?" Sam shouted causing Danny to hit his head on the doorframe and yelp in pain.

"Jeez Sam! How about a little bit of warning next time?" He exclaimed rubbing his head. Sam smirked.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked. Danny gave her a look and she smirked once more knowing she won.

"Oh I don't know Sammy-kins….what could I do?" He said now grinning from ear to ear. Sam cautiously took a few steps back, even though she knew he was just playing around. To prove his point, the Ghost Boy turned intangible and flew into Sam. Her eyes glowed neon green.

"Hi. My name's Samantha Manson. My favorite color is pink and my best friend is the amazing Danny Fenton," Danny's voice sounded from Sam. He flew out now laughing along with Tucker.

"Danny quit playing around! We have a problem on our hands here!" Jazz said throwing her hands in the air. Danny took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fine way to ruin the fun Jazz," He said climbing into the Speeder. Danielle transformed and followed him as well. The two girl teens looked at each other before grabbing Fenton Peelers and hopping in. Tucker was positioned at the control which Sam immediately pushed him over and sat there. Danny and Danielle floated behind the two while Jazz stood next to them.

"I'm guessing we're forgetting something," Jazz said climbing back out but quickly returning with the Ecto-Dejecto in a beaker and some other weapons. "Did Dad ever fix this?" She asked handing it to Danny who shoved it into his pocket.

"I'm not sure. I think he said he did but knowing Dad he may have just messed it up more," The hybrid replied. Jazz gave a nod of agreement. Sam started the Speeder and activated "The Roar of the Rockets" and plunged down through the tunnel. The appeared outside after spilling all the water out of the blow up pool.

"Okay so I'm guessing we should be able to find which mansion he's at by going to each of them and looking for clues. So let's start at this one," Danny said typing in the desired location before returning to his spot. Sam floored the petal down and they took off.

**-DaniPhantom-DannyPhantom-**

Vlad grinned evilly as he watched Team Phantom start towards his mansion. He laughed and turned away from the projection.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them," A voice behind him growled. Vlad smirked.

"My dearest Maddie, you have no say in what I do to them now. I have a plan, and neither of you are going to interfere in what Daniel has coming for him," He said turning to face his captives. Maddie and Jack were situated a cage just behind the hybrid frowning and crossing their arms. Both parents hadn't moved much since they had first been brought here. Next to them, there was another cage except it glowed green. The inhabitant inside had yet to wake up but had been continuously groaning.

"You wouldn't," She challenged. Vlad just laughed.

"Watch me," He spat.

Maddie and Jack glared at him as he strutted out of the room. "Young Daniel won't know what hit him. Time to go bring in the other equipment," He said entering a dark hallway. Vlad started going through all the devices that were in front of him till he found the desired one. It was square with two prongs on the end. "Perfect," He whispered.

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Danielle sighed for the umpteenth time. They had practically searched the current mansion 3 times but Danny insisted they checked again. Said hybrid floated through the floor in front of his younger sister.

"Find anything yet?" He asked. Danielle groaned and shook her head. Danny sighed. "I guess they aren't here then…I'll go find Sam and Tuck. Can you get Jazz?" He asked turning to Danielle who slumped her shoulders and nodded. Danny gave her a look before phasing through the wall to find his friends. Danielle sighed and went to find Jazz.

**-DaniPhantom-DannyPhantom-**

After searching, they managed to find the rest of the team and get back to the Speeder. Danny once more programmed the destination in and now they were heading to the Colorado Rockies. The last time Danny and Danielle were here…hadn't been good. So to say the least, both were nervous about returning. Jazz was still trying to figure out why her sister was being so different. She knew Dani was skeptic about going near Vlad but she hadn't seen her this moody yet.

"Danielle you sure you're okay?" Jazz asked looking at her suspiciously. Danielle gave an audible huff of air showing she was annoyed before turning around and nodding. Everyone was now watching her carefully, Danny especially. He wasn't ever this grumpy which doesn't explain why she was. The Ghost Boy knew not everything was dead on of course but she had pretty much all of his characteristics except she was a girl. He dropped the subject and focused ahead. Sam had driven them far enough to see Vlad's in the distance.

"There it is!" He exclaimed pointing ahead. The Speeder made groans and croaks before slowing down.

"What's going on?!" Jazz yelled grabbing a seat.

"The Speeder shut down! Prepare for emergency landing!" Tucker shouted rolling into fatal position. Danny face-palmed, grabbed all his friends minus Danielle and turned them intangible. He look pulled them close as they all grabbed his hands. The vehicle impacted onto the ground, causing tons of damage. Danny floated out with Sam, Jazz, and Tuck in hand. He set them down before looking around. Danielle floated out, unharmed but grinning. Danny silently got the other's attention before pointing to her. Danielle's head snapped up towards their confused gazes.

"Looks like I won Daniel," Vlad's voice came. Everyone looked around but then at Danielle. Her eyes had turned a deathly red and she was smirking. Her ghostly form shifted to the form of an all familiar ghost.

Standing in front of Team Phantom was Vlad Plasmius. He laughed before throwing a tube at them. They all collapsed on the ground as an orange mist surrounded them and knocked them unconscious. He laughed evilly before teleporting them and the teens on the ground away.

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER OF EVILNESS! This chapter was fun to write actually. Sorry it took so long again. I know for sure you shouldn't expect an update for two weeks because I'm going on a school trip till Sunday. My week will be pretty busy so I'm not going to have time to update, but that doesn't mean I'm ditching this story! So no worries. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and sorry Danny was kinda OOC in this chappie. I will work on that!**

**Trivia: How many times does Danny reveal himself to his parents? (They don't always remember it either!)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Payback

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Payback _**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Believe me when I say my life has been an ongoing hurricane these past few weeks…I barely had any time to sleep. On the bright side, school is let out June 4****th****, but I will be going on vacation, and bringing my laptop. I can't promise an update each week, but I will try. I also feel musical so I am planning on doing a songfic. Any song suggestions? Thanks for all my reviews! I'm almost to 30!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…although that would be freaking awesome!**

_Winners of the trivia: Guest & SamXDanny_

_Thanks for playing!_

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Vlad had managed to trick the teens into believing he was Danielle and leading them successfully into his trap. _"You would think that Daniel of all people would've done something about Danielle's obnoxious behavior,"_ He thought bitterly. Now, his could fully begin his plan.

The elder halfa walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle before phasing into his lab. He walked up to a door with a scanner on one side along with a speaker. Vlad pushed the green button.

_"Please place hand on scanner," _The computer requested. Vlad placed his left hand on the scanner and watched eagerly as the red light scanned his hand. _"DNA recognized. Please proceed Mr. Masters." _Vlad grinned as the door slid open with a hiss. As he stepped inside the room, many responses to his entrance were heard.

"Vlad!"

"Let us go!"

"You Fruitloop!"

Vlad just grinned as Maddie, Samantha, and Jasmine yelled at him. He ignored them and walked over to a computer screen. On it, was the data and information Vlad needed to complete his plan. The hybrid seemed pleased with the information on the screen. All he needed now, were the other half-ghosts to wake up. He decided to go see for himself how they were.

Yells of protest were heard as he began to walked towards the two restrained hybrids. Vlad raised a hand and promptly smacked Danny on his right cheek. The boy cried out as the impact made him open his eyes. The teen began to struggle, only to stop as the chains around his wrists and ankles tightened.

"**_Vlad!" _** Danny hissed weakly. Vlad smirked seeing he had angered the young teen. Danny glared as he chuckled. The younger halfa cringed as his cheek seared with pain. "What are you up to?" He mumbled. Vlad quit laughing long enough to look at the suspended teen.

"What am I doing? Ha! Daniel, I knew you weren't smart but at least you should have some _sense!_" Vlad sneered back. Danny glared once more.

"At least I'm smart enough to figure out how to save the Earth from destruction!" Danny spat back. The surrounding members of his family and friends started snickering. Vlad was enraged. He gripped Danny's right arm and began twisting it backwards causing the boy to scream as a crack resounded through the room, breaking the teen's arm.

"DANNY!" His family screamed out hearing his cry.

"Leave him alone Vlad!" Sam and Tucker shouted from their cage. Vlad just smirked and lit his hand up with electricity. Danny let out a pained scream once more causing Vlad to pump more energy into the beam. The teen began to lose consciousness before Vlad stopped.

"Let's see how much you're look-a-like here can handle," He said moving towards Danielle, who was in the same position as her brother. Vlad had originally put her in a ghost-proof cage, but seeing as he would be putting Danny there as well, the boy could easily break out using his Ghostly Wail. Danny began protesting as he neared his little sister.

"Leave her alone! You have me just let them go! Please," He begged looking at Vlad. Vlad looked like he was considering it, but then shook his head. Danny groaned and began to struggle again, but immediately stopped feeling the pain in his arm flare. Vlad had already woken up Dani using the same way as he had done to Danny.

"What's going on?!" She asked frantically. Her eyes caught the sight of her family in front of her. **(A/N: I'm going to consider Sam and Tucker as family seeing they always are around! Now back to the story!) **Her eyes flickered over to her whimpering brother. "Danny! Are you okay?!" She asked. Vlad laughed causing the young girl's eyes to fly over towards him. "What's going on here?!" She exclaimed.

"Danielle, you need to calm down okay? I promise everything's going to be okay," Danny said soothingly. Dani took a few calming breaths before facing upwards. Vlad snickered evilly. He obviously enjoyed seeing the hybrid's panicking mood.

"Oh it's not going to be fine Daniel. You have no idea what you just got yourself into. Did ya have a nice few weeks while I was floating in space?!" Vlad sneered. The family stifled a laugh. "Nothing like getting hit with a few hundred pounds of anti-ghost element! And then to return to the place I once called home to see Danny Fenton, _your son_, the Ghost Boy, receiving statues and praise on a plan that was destined for _me!_" he exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh yeah…that must've been terrible." Jazz said rolling her eyes. Vlad turned to glare at her. She immediately silenced herself. Vlad turned back around to face Danny and Danielle. Both were giggling madly, but quietly. Vlad growled causing both hybrids to shut up, but not stop smiling.

"So when I managed to get back, I came back to my mansion. Fixed up a few things, created a plan, and put it to action. I captured Maddie and Jack giving Danielle the note of evidence and required ingredients," Vlad pulled out the Ecto-Dejecto and some of the Fenton Weapons including a new device called the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands (wristbands that disable ghost powers), the Ghost Peeler, and Specter Deflector. Team Phantom gasped, totally having forgotten about the weapons they had brought. "Then I returned for the young clone herself. I managed to duplicate myself and shape-shift one form into Danielle. The other brought her back here. Who knew you four were so gullible enough to not notice her difference in behavior, especially Daniel! After causing the Speeder to crash, I finally got you back here to begin Act Two." Vlad said throwing his head back and laughing.

Sam honestly didn't understand what was going on. "So wait…you just captured us for no reason?" She asked confused. Vlad laughed again.

"No dear Samantha," Sam growled at this, "I have a plan, but first…" Vlad punched a button on the wall. For a second nothing happened…but then Danny and Danielle began screaming. Electricity was pumping into their veins, making them weak and vulnerable. But just as fast as they started, the shocks stopped. The two halfas panted for air as aftershocks racked their body. Their family could only sit and watch sadly.

Vlad walked over and unlocked the two before they promptly collapsed on the floor from the lack of energy. Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz began protesting as Vlad placed Danny inside one of the machines from the first visit with Danielle. Danny weakly struggled but found it useless. Danielle was placed into another machine connected to Danny's.

"What are you doing Vlad?" Maddie yelled fearing for her youngest children's lives. Vlad turned around to face the group.

"Part two involves a little different strategies my dear Maddie. In order for me to make the perfect clone, I need to combine Daniel's powers to Danielle's to not only allow her to age, but so when I do take a DNA profile from her, the new clone will age and have Daniel's powers. The aging process on Danielle was disabled after she began combining energies with Daniel during their fights. Being as they both have a stable ectoplasmic signature, their DNA's began to recognize the similarities and combined their powers. The link between them will eventually strengthen enough that they can give each other their energy and possibly even telepathic communication," Vlad explained messing with the controls.

Danny and Danielle shared looks before looking towards their family with begging eyes. To Danielle, this was a huge change. It wasn't that she didn't want to grow up, but that she wasn't ready to experience something like this. She needed advice before going through this, especially if Vlad was around. Maddie and Jazz caught the girl's distressed look and sent her one that was of reassurance. Right then, Dani knew her new mom and sister would help her through it all. Possibly Sam could too. Vlad sat and watched this with fake sympathy on his face.

"Aw touching family moment. Too bad I don't care!" He yelled before hitting yet another button.

Screams filled the room. Two screams of pain loud enough to make people miles away drop to the ground. Screams that caused Maddie to begin crying into Jack's shoulder, Sam into Tucker's. Jazz covered her ears and sank to her knees. It was heartbreaking. Too sad too bear.

But then it stopped. Silence. Sweet bitter silence. The family opened their eyes just to see Danny and Danielle slump to the bottom, too weak to stand and Vlad howl with excitement. He had won. And Danny and Danielle knew that. There was no one to save them now.

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

**A/N: Whoa…pretty dark right there. Even my stomach feels all mushy. Just…whoa. So…a sorta cliffy. Maybe if I get 5 reviews before I get out of school tomorrow I'll update. But that all depends on you guys. So…REVIEW! I want to hear more myself. I wonder what I'll come up with next :)**

_Trivia: What episode does Danny get his DP Symbol?_

**_R&R!_**


	8. Encouragements

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Encouragements _**

**A/N: You guys! I got 6 reviews so here's another bonus chapter! *squeal* Hm. Anyway…I got a couple confused questions about Danielle needed to age. When she and Danny defeated Vlad the first time, a connection was established just barely enough to knock the aging process out. In order for more power space, Vlad connected the link fully so she had more personal identification. So now Dani will age. Vlad wants a clone, but not exactly a boy one like Danny. He wants a daughter so she will attract more attention (no offense guys…XD) No I will not make them twins because I like Dani being her own person.**

**Now that that is taken care of, thank you very much to my reviewers! Can we get 40 on this chapter?! **

**_Trivia Winners: FrostBitten Snowdrift, Blak-Ice, and PhanGirl135. Thanks for playing guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom…it would be a dream come true._**

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Sam looked towards the broken form of her best friend. The look on his face after Vlad left was heart clenching. She knew that he could deal with a lot of things. Whether it was failing a test just to save an innocent person or helping someone find their place, he always did it. Danny was a tough person. Seeing him give up like he did was heartbreaking to Sam. She always thought of him as a hero. Someone who would never give up. But she was wrong. Sam knew he didn't give up on purpose. He wouldn't _ever_ do that. He gave all his effort into protecting them. She had seen days were he could barely stay conscience to days where it was a mere scrape on his arm. But he had protected them nonetheless. Total strangers had been saved by him many times. All they did was shun him in return. Never giving a smile or wave, just walking away. Danny had done everything he could.

Yet Vlad was still the one person who could bring him down. He knew that too. Vlad knew how to manipulate him in order to get what he wanted. He went to extreme measures to do it. After the asteroid, they thought he was gone. Danny had made a promise that he would make sure Vlad wouldn't ever return. The teen obviously hadn't thought the plan through. He couldn't guarantee Vlad wouldn't come back. He had just hoped. And here the man was. In full flesh…well ectoplasm anyway.

"What are we going to do?" Tucker whispered snapping Sam back. The Goth could only shake her head.

"I…I don't know Tuck. Unless someone knows we're gone, there's nothing we can do. Danny and Danielle can't get us out. There's no way for us to break a steal cage either," Sam said sadly. Tucker nodded, knowing that was the answer, just not wanting to hear it. Beside them, Jazz groaned.

"I wish we would've thought this through more…" She mumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Danny said looking all around. He and Danielle had been placed in cages much like their family had. A Specter Deflector was fastened around Dani's waist as she slept. The team figured it was because the growth process had to be restarted. Knowing the growing pains that would come, it was probably best she wasn't awake either.

Danny tugged on the bracelets preventing his powers for the umpteenth time. He groaned and dramatically fell backwards onto the ground. "How is he so good at this?!" He exclaimed annoyed. Maddie sighed and facepalmed.

"Danny, Vlad obviously knows you well enough to have plotted out your every move. He is just that headstrong on his plan," She said reaching through the bars and gripping her distressed son's hand. She squeezed it trying to get his hopes up. Danny weakly returned it, not feeling very hopeful at all. Maddie sighed and pulled her arm back. "Don't worry Danny. I promise we will make it out of here somehow."

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

Valerie Gray sat in the Casper High cafeteria alone. She had been on high alert ever since the Fentons along with Sam and Tucker went missing. Her dad had specifically asked Mr. Lancer to keep an eye on her, not wanting her to disappear as well. She sighed. Nobody had any clues to where they could've been. Not many ghosts had been out either. She had already planned to go to FentonWorks that afternoon to check for any hints. That would be the place to find it since that's where the group had been seen last.

The teen stood up from her table, threw away her lunch's remains, and ran outside. She tried not to look suspicious as she walked around back to where the football field was. After making sure nobody saw her, she powered up her battle suit. Setting her course, she sped off towards the Fentons' home. Valerie had briefly talked to Danny before he had disappeared as well. All she knew was his parents had been taken but they didn't know who. The next day, POOF! They were all gone. Even Danielle!

Val slowed down and landed her jet in the small backyard they had. The backdoor had carelessly been left unlocked by Jazz and Danny probably because they had been rushing around. She quietly opened it and slid in. All the lights were off and the house was pitch black. Valerie carefully slid her hand across the wall till it came in contact with a light switch. Flicking it up, her eyes were allowed to see the trashed house. She began looking around the kitchen before taking to the Living Room.

"Where could some clue be?! I feel like I'm looking for a needle in a haystack! Ugh!" She screamed frustrated. Deciding to check upstairs, she started up. After checking Danny's parents room along with Jazz's, she came to rest on a door that had DANI PHANTOM in blue and green letters. Valerie hesitated. Would Dani mind her just barging in? She had an inner conflict with herself before opening the door. Saving them was better than losing them forever.

You could almost see yourself on each piece of furniture. A piece of white paper caught her eye. Valerie walked over to the blue and green polka dotted comforter before picking up the paper. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly. Dropping the paper, a hand went to her mouth as she stumbled backwards. Wasting no time, she activated her glider and flew down the stairs into the basement. Valerie's eyes locked on the swirling green portal before she dove in.

**-DannyFenton-DanielleFenton-**

**A/N: Ooooh CLIFFIE! I was almost going to add an OC to it but then I remembered Val!**

**Valerie: Well thanks. I feel loved.**

**Me: *Nervous laugh* Yeah sorry bout that. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! For the trivia, I'm going to do a harder question because there is going to be a reward. *wiggles eyebrows* Yes I believe I know so much about the series that I'm going to make it very hard. But! In order for it to count, you have to mention a ****_trampoline_**** so I know who ****_truly _****read my Author's note! Thanks guys. R&R!**

_Trivia: Danny says Tucker scares him and he fights ghosts. How does Tucker scare him? Which episode is it?(That's kinda two questions but oh well!)_


	9. Hiding in the Dark

**Chapter 9**

**Hiding in the Dark**

**A/N: Okay guys...I am so sorry for not updating a lot sooner, but I am working on another story called The Songs of Danny Phantom and Friends. You guys should read that! So as an apology I have a fairly long chapter. I am updating from my iPhone so if there are a lot of mistakes, I am so sorry! **

**I own nothing except the plot! :(**

Valerie sped through the Ghost Zone using her scanner to track Vlad's Ghost Portal. If all was right, she could save them. She wasn't going to just blast right through the wall for fear that Vlad might find her. Seeing a purple football ahead, she sped up with a burst of excitement.

Danielle groaned as 3 years of growing pains hit her all at one time. Her eyes snapped open to see she had grown at least a foot and her hair reached the middle of her back. Her clothes were about 3 sizes to small and the sleeve began cutting off her circulation.

"Ow!" She yelled pulling at the sleeve.

"Danielle!" The youngerish girl flipped around to see the rest of her family near her.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys okay?!" She asked frantically. She didn't remember much after Vlad had shocked her. It was all a blur. Danny crawled over to her setting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're fine Danielle. It's you we're worried about. You just went through 3 years of growing pains in 2 seconds. That obviously didn't feel good," He said his face concerned. Dani looked at her mid-section to see her shirt had gone up her stomach revealing her body.

"Well besides my clothes shrinking, I feel okay. This is gonna hurt though if I don't get new clothes soon," She said pulling at her sleeve trying to get blood back into her numb arm. Danny went over to her other side and pulled on that sleeve till a few strings pulled loose allowing blood to flow again. "Thanks," She whispered smiling at him.

"Hey no problem sis," He said sitting back down. Jazz coughed grabbing their attention.

"Uhh hi? Any escape plans Danielle? If not, I had to day it but we're stuck," she said sighing. Danielle began to search her brain for plans when a glow came from the Ghost Portal. Usually all portals glowed, but Vlad covered his so the glow disappeared. When the cover was moved, it began to glow again.

"Hello?" A raspy voice came from the portal.

"Valerie?!" Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker whispered back.

"Danny? Tucker? Is that you guys?!" A girl in a red suit walked out from behind machines. The suit retracted into her wrist revealing Valerie Grey.

"Valerie!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Dani shh!" Danny hissed. Danielle smiled sheepishly before turning back to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Valerie asked pulling out her hair pin. She walked over towards Tucker and Sam before successfully picking the lock. She moved to each one, freeing the prisoners inside. Danielle hopped out and hugged the teen. Val looked taken back. She gripped Danielle by her shoulders before looking her over.

"Danielle! You've grown a ton!" Valerie exclaimed returning the hug. Danielle nodded and smiled. They could finally go home.

"The Specter Speeder is probably on her somewhere from before when we crashed it...let's go!" Sam said walking off. Danny cleared his throat causing them to turn towards him.

"Uhh hello? No key, no ghost powers," he said motioning to the bracelets.

Maddie sighed before she and Jazz walked over to a table and after searching, returned with two keys. Danny and Danielle great fully accepted the keys and were beginning to unlock the devices before a door slammed and a voice stopped them.

"Wrong move Daniel!"

(I was gonna end it there but I'll keep going for you guys!)

Vlad stood there glaring. The group subconsciously backed up a couple of steps seeing they had angered the man.

"Leave us alone Vlad! You've done enough!" Danielle yelled balling her hands into fists. Vlad laughed.

"My dear you can't even transform without the Specter Deflector off! Your body is still going through the aging process. In 2 minutes, you will be your brother's age. Till then, you are inevitable," He said, his hands powering with Ecto-Energy.

Danny threw the bracelets to the side before transforming and standing in front of Valerie and his family. She had activated her suit once more and stood posed to attack.

"Ah Daniel, you never back down do you?" Vlad laughed before blasting the boy backwards into a cage. He flicked his wrist and glowing green ropes phased out of the walls and wrapped around the teen causing him to cry out.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed hearing him.

"Oh. I guess you would like to join him Miss Manson?" Sam was blasted in with Danny with her hands behind her back. One by one, each of the Fenton Family and Tucker were pushed into a cage. Valerie blasted Vlad across the room.

"Leave them alone!" She yelled about to fire again. One of Vlad's duplicates grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her back before shoving her into the cage with Danny and Sam. The doors slammed on the cages causing the inhabitants to jump.

Danny stopped struggling to look up. Vlad was nearing his younger sister.

"DANIELLE! Vlad no! Don't hurt her!" He yelled struggling once more.

Vlad growled and punched a button on the wall. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the cages started buzzing and glowing blue. A scream of pain sounded as Danny writhed as he was electrocuted.

"VLAD! Leave him alone!" Everyone yelled. Danny's screams stopped as he laid on the ground unmoving. Sam moved towards him as far as she could. She could see him twitching with aftershocks. She looked up over at Jazz with tears in her eyes. The older girl got the signal and immediately alerted her mother Danny was unconscious and probably wouldn't be able to use his powers.

Vlad clapped his hands as if brushing dust off them. "Now that that's over with-" A buzzing noise along with the sound of Carley Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe sounded through the room. Everyone looked at Vlad who was blushing madly and trying to silence his phone. Everyone was snickering now. Vlad growled. "This isn't over!" He yelled before shutting the door as he exited.

The lab was silent except Danny's harsh breathing. Sam looked up seeing something glimmer over in the corner. "Danielle you still there?" She asked curious. The teen poked her head out from around the corner. Sam and everyone else smiled as she walked over with the key. She immediately opened the one Danny was in and untied Sam and Valerie. Sam picked up her unconscious boyfriend and walked out as Danielle freed the others.

Sam shed a few tears as she brushed Danny's singed hair out of his eyes. Maddie and Jazz came running over. Danielle used her Ecto-ray to cut the ropes constraining her brother.

"We should take him to Frostbite. I checked the map. It isn't too far from here!" Tucker said pointing to the Ghost Portal. Everyone nodded. Jazz decided to speak up.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we find the Specter Speeder to get there?" She asked pointing to the vehicle that was in that corner. The group blushed before walking over. Tucker settled in the driver's seat with Jazz in the passenger's. The rest took anonymous ones behind theirs except Sam and Maddie who went to the back to tend to Danny.

Sam gently laid him down on the bed that was in the back before kneeling down beside him. The shock Vlad had given him was kind of like the Plasmius Maximus. It not only shorted out his powers but knocked him unconscious for 1 hour. Sam checked her watch. They only had 5 minutes left. She and Maddie returned to the front to see Tucker take off into the portal.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Whew! That took a while. It's 1:05 A.M. and I started at 11:50 P.M. Youch. Please review!**

**~Dannysamphan~**


	10. Receiving Help and Failing Miserably

**Chapter 10**

**Receiving Help and Failing Miserably **

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-**

Tucker steered the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone with ease. Having programmed their destination into his PDA, he knew exactly where to go. Sam and Maddie returned from the back, looking relieved.

"How's he doing?" Jazz asked concerned. Maddie smiled and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He should be fine Jazz. Maybe a little sore, but nothing too bad," Maddie replied smiling. Everyone nodded, feeling better. They were especially worried about Danielle. She was still aging, which meant more pain and smaller clothes. The girl was sitting down, her eyes shut tightly.

"Dani you okay?" Sam asked worried. Danielle managed a small smile before nodding. Sam smiled slightly before looking outside.

"Uh Tuck? You sure you're going the right way?" She questioned. The Techno Geek sighed before looking to her.

"I'm positive Sam. I've got it programmed in my PDA. We aren't going off track for a while," He said smiling proudly. Sam rolled her eyes. A loud groaned came from the back of the ship as Danny stumbled his way out.

"Ooh what hit me?" He mumbled plopping on his seat. The groups resisted the urge to laugh at his face.

"Vlad hit you, that's what," Jazz said snickering. Danny glared at her.

"Whatever he did sure packed a punch," He whispered rubbing his head. Maddie, Jazz, and Sam shook their heads jokingly. Danny looked over at Danielle who was smiling at him. Apparently she had defeated the growing pains and was okay.

"Glad to finally see you grown up!" Danny exclaimed smiling at her. Danielle laughed.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I'm finally a person!" She shouted hugging him. Danny laughed and returned the hug.

"You were always a person Danielle! Whether you were 12 or 15! You were always you!" Jazz said grinning at the two. Danny let go of his little sister and starting going all 'Hero Complex'.

"Okay Tuck! Where are we going?" Danny asked looking outside.

"Danny my bro! Good to see ya back! We are heading to the Far Frozen for nourishment and sleep," Tucker explained just as his stomach growled.

"I think you're only going for the food Tuck," Danielle said laughing. Behind her, Jack was grinning.

"Do they have fudge?!" He shouted causing everyone to wince.

"Uhhhh yeah sure Dad. I think they do," Danny said uncovering his ears.

"And if they don't, I'm sure the Great One can persuade them to make some!" Sam said in a mock Frostbite voice. Danny blushed and glared at her. Sam just stuck her tongue out.

**-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-**

About 30 minutes later, Danny jumped as his ghost sense went off. He ran up to the window and looked outside.

"Uh Danny? You sure that happened for a ghost because you are in the Ghost Zone after all," Jazz pointed out. Danny sighed.

"It only does it if they're really close and powerful. That's why I'm wondering who it is," Danny explained. Everyone prepared for a fight or something to happen.

"I told you once punk. Now you're coming in for good. You still have your 1,000 years to serve!" Danny and the team flipped around to see Walker and his goons phase in.

"Luck hates us huh?" Tucker stated dryly. Sam scoffed.

"You have no idea Tuck," she said crossing her arms. Walker growled. With a flick of his wrist, his goons grabbed the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker. Danny struggled to get out of their grip.

"Let me go!" He shouted elbowing the guard in the stomach. The ghost bent over holding his now bruising stomach. Danny wasted no time transforming and blasting Walker. The warden dodged and grabbed his baton. Danny unconsciously took a step back knowing fairly well what the device did.

"Danny!" The older halfa flipped around to see his younger sister kicked the guard out from behind her. She grabbed a Ecto-gun from one of the shelves before shooting Walker in the back.

"Attacking the warden. That's another 1,000 years along with having a real world item! You will all rot in my prison that's for sure!" He yelled. Dani flinched but rolled her eyes.

"Really? Let me get this straight...while you break your own rules, people get arrested for it?" She asked with a dull look on her face. Walker glared.

"That's it!" The ghost took no time before blasting Danny and Danielle with the ghost-proof restraints as the two fell to the ground.

"Danny! Danielle!" The family members screamed. The guards gripped them harder as they began to struggle. Walker grabbed a plant from behind his back.

"You aren't leaving my prison alive that's for sure," With those parting words, Team Phantom fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: I know...kill me! Such a short chapter...I am so sorry guys! I've been so busy lately and I haven't been feeling my best either...so bummer. This is a little late so..so sorry! I promise to try to make a longer one next time! Please please please review! I'm begging! Let's get to 50! Please?! **

**Trivia: What is Tucker's Dad's name? (Hint: The episode is Forever Phantom)**


	11. Prison Break 2

**Chapter 11**

**Prison Break 2**

**Thanks to those who played trivia! The answer was Maurice. I don't have the names but if that's what you said congrats!**

**I don't own anything except the plot**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danielle groaned as she came to. Feeling a cold, hard ground beneath her, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, fully alert. She could easily point out the figures surrounding her. Jazz was leaning against the wall, comforting Sam as the Goth glared at the cell door. Next to them was Tucker, rolling in a ball, mumbling about how taking technology should be illegal. Valerie going on about how Walker took her gear. Then there were her parents, both going on about ways they were going to get Walker back for taking them. Dani rolled her eyes before something came to her mind. Where was Danny?

"Danielle! You're awake!" The teen turned to face her older sister. She smiled sheepishly.

"Uh yeah..! Where's Danny?" She asked cutting to the chase. Jazz's smile turned into a frown.

"We don't know. He wasn't here when we woke up," Tucker said sadly. Dani groaned again. So her brother was missing and they has no way of getting out. 'That's just great.' She thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, a black and white figure raced down the hall. He apparently was being pursued by much larger figure. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Walker leave him alone!" She yelled into the hall. The smaller figure came running back, before turning around and blasting something down the hall further. He turned to the group, sweating and smiling weakly.

"Hey guys," Danny panted, out of breath. He was in ghost form and you could clearly see burn marks and cuts covering his body.

"Danny what in the world happened?!" Maddie yelled seeing his injuries. The Halfa rubbed the back of his neck.

"I um...kinda angered Walker a little too far," He smiled sheepishly. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Danny was blasted into the door.

"DANNY!" They yelled. The hybrid peeled himself off of the cell. Walker himself came into view. He had about 4 guards behind him, each pointing their weapons at Danny.

"Can't you guys give it a break?!" He shouted annoyed. Walker growled.

"You broke the rules along with your troublemaking family punk! So I suggest phasing right through that cell behind you so I can turn on the Ghost Shield and you can rot in my prison for the rest of your life!" The warden shouted, smirking evilly. Danny just raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost Shield huh?" He hinted, glancing at Dani for a split second. His twin must've gotten the hint before she pulled Jazz, Sam, and Tuck to cover her as she transformed. Danny smirked.

"You know Walker...why should I go in there? You won't be able to beat one of me so how about two of me?!" He challenged. Walker and his guards gave the halfa the craziest look before Danielle turned visible beside him.

"Oh I love the odds here D! 5 against two. That's so fair," Danielle complained jokingly.

"This isn't worth duplicating so just go with it!" They both smirked.

"You take 2 I get 3?" Danielle asked smiling. Danny shook his head.

"How about we get the guards and split Mr. I Rule The Ghost Zone?" He asked with a cocky smile. Danielle laughed.

"You wanna ask questions?" She began, smiling madly.

"Or you wanna kick some butt?" Danny finished. Both looked at each other before shooting into the battle.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Valerie tried unsuccessfully to pick the lock once more. She cursed under her breath. "I can't break it," She said, looking at the broken hair pin. "I'm out of hair pins too." Everybody looked like they had no hope of getting out themselves. Their attention, however was drawn to the battle. Danielle had gotten 3 of the guards unconscious while Danny was working on the fourth along with Walker.

The older of the two yelped as Walker hit him in the back. He growled, flipping around to face the Warden. Danielle took this opportunity to grab the guard from behind and slam his head into the wall. Seeing that the lesser threats were taken care of at the moment, she turned to help her brother.

"Resisting arrest and attacking the Warden, that's against the rules! I should add another 1,000 years to your sentence!" Walker growled glaring at Danny.

The two were in the middle of a stare down. Danielle laughed silently. She powered up an ecto-blast but it has a mix of ice to it. Taking aim, she let go and the blast knocked Walker back. The ice began to form around his arms until he heated up Ecto-Energy.

"Darn it!" Dani shouted annoyed. She raced forward, punching Walker in the jaw and then turning to kick him in the back. Danny took this window to phase his family and Valerie out of their prison. He flew up to Danielle, who was still hitting Walker, and whispered something. The younger one nodded, grabbing her friends and family and phasing them through the roof. Danny walked up to Walker.

"I told you that it's impossible to beat to two of me! So next time, take my warning," And with that, he flew out onto the roof. His family and friends were sitting down, waiting for his arrival.

"We have to go back in," He stated dully. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?!" They shouted. Danny ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"He still has the Specter Speeder and all of your weapons. We can't carry you all the way to the Far Frozen. I honestly don't think I could carry any of you," He explained.

At that moment, everyone took in his appearance. His jumpsuit was torn on the arms and by his torso and they were bleeding ectoplasm. Bruises covered his face. He seemed to be favoring his right leg and left wrist.

"Danny...we need to get you there right away!" Dani said wincing at the sight of her injured brother. He just nodded. Dani took action, flying into the prison once more and searching for their stuff. Danny sighed before telling everyone else to stay put and following her.

The two were able to find the room containing all of their weapons, but the Specter Speeder was nowhere in sight.

"Great now we're on the hunt for the one thing we need to get out of here!" Danielle said groaning. Danny just gave her a sympathetic look. He landed on the ground and walked around the room, feeling for switches and buttons. His hand hit a steel lever. Pulling it down, the wall opened to reveal the Specter Speeder. Danny smiled and called Danielle over. The younger of the two hopped inside and started the vehicle before allowing her brother into the driver's seat. Danny put it in drive and blasted a hole in the wall before flying through it and back out onto the roof. His family smiled as they all piled in. Tucker immediately walked up to the dashboard and plugged in his PDA, setting the coarse to Frostbite's. Everyone sagged in exhaustion.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danielle peered out the window, watching as hundreds of doors flew by. She hadn't ever been to the Far Frozen even though she had ice powers. Somehow she had taught herself how to use them. The way Danny had described it, it sounded pretty cool! Said person was laying in the back as his mom, Jazz, and Sam tended to him. He had broken his arm again and sprained his ankle. Sam had scolded him for not allowing them to fix it the first time but Danny had argued that other things were more important.

"Far Frozen dead ahead! And that was with no pun intended!" Tucker's voice brought Danielle back to reality as she laughed. Valerie next to her, face-palmed at Tucker actions. Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Danny came out from the back. Tucker kicked the speed up a little seeing the village up head. Danielle could see Yeti-Like people walking around and looking at the ship strangely. She smiled.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to walk around and see what goes on down there!" She said pressing her hands against the glass window. Danny laughed.

"Enjoy it now because we hopefully won't be staying long," He said looking around as Tucker landed the Speeder. Said teenager didn't even bother to turn the vehicle off before running out the door screaming, "FOOD!"

Danny and Sam laughed. "Same old Tucker," They said before grabbing a couple of things and shoving them into their backpacks. Danielle was bouncing up and down and when Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder, she grabbed him by his good arm and pulled him out the door into the snow. Everyone else laughed and followed the two into the village.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**A/N: Well there you guys go! Sorry it took a while, we've been all over the place! I meant to have this up yesterday but time flies. Darn you Clockwork! Let me know what you guys would like to happen to the crew next! Review!**

**_Trivia: In Forever Phantom what shape is Danny and Sam's toast? _**


	12. Freezing Far Frozen

**Chapter 12**

**Freezing Far Frozen**

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I started school and it's only my third day tomorrow. I'm so stressing. Anyway...this chapter has some DannyxSam Fluffiness!**

**Trivia Winners: Blak-Ice, Guest 1, Guest 2, morgan. .75, & Beaniepie1 The answer was Jack Fenton Toast!**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

When Danielle finally let go, Danny walked over to Frostbite as he was greeted by the people of the Far Frozen.  
"Oh Great One! It's an honor to see you again," the Yeti exclaimed pulling Danny into a bone-crushing hug. The teen winced before he was released.  
"Uh hi Frostbite. It's great to be here again, although I wish on better conditions. We need your help," Danny explained rubbing his neck. Frostbite looked over the young hero before nodding. He noticed Danny's family behind him.  
"Who else did you bring Great One. I noticed a few new people," Danny looked behind him and motioned them up.  
"I'm sure you remember Sam and Tucker. I brought my older sister Jazz, my mom and dad, and my other sister Danielle. Also this is Valerie ," Danny informed him. His family and friends waved.  
Frostbite smiled. "Welcome! Let us get you settled and you can enjoy a meal too. Great One, I will meet you in the Medical Bay. I assume you know where it is still?" Danny nodded at his ally before walking towards his destination. A few of Frostbite's men took the responsibility of helping his family and friends to their rooms. Frostbite himself took the Specter Speeder in his arms and moved it to a hidden location before going towards the Medical room.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danny walked inside the familiar hospital like room, taking his place on a nearby bed. He looked around before Frostbite walked in. The yeti called some of his men over before they started analyzing Danny's wounds.  
"Do you mind me asking what happened Great One?" Frostbite asked.  
Danny shook his head. "We got caught up at Walker's after escaping Vlad. Not the best of times," He added chuckling lightly. Frostbite nodded before asking Danny to list off the more serious injuries. "Um I broke my arm, sprained my ankle, have tons of gashes all over, and that's about all I know," Danny said sheepishly. Frostbite barely nodded before his team set to work.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Sam sat on the bed, rubbing the black comforter. She and Danielle were sharing a room next to Tucker's and Danny's. The Goth honestly wanted to go home. She was exhausted beyond belief. Hopefully the ghosts could back off for a little. She sighed and fell backwards. Danielle walked out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas Frostbite had provided.  
"You okay Sam?" She asked concerned. Sam faced her before nodding.  
"I'm just tired. I want things to go back to the normal that comes with your boyfriend being Half-Ghost," she said smiling weakly. Danielle returned her smile.  
"Hey I'm sure it'll be ok. Trust me. And if not I'll go kick Vlad's butt for changing it!" She said laughing. Sam chuckled lightly. Danielle groaned after looking at her watch. "It's 12:30. I'm going to sleep. G'night Sam."  
Sam watched her snuggle under the covers. "Night Dani." And with that the Goth flicked off the light before quietly slipping on her coat and walking out the door with a soft click.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danny sighed before limping his way out of the building. Frostbite insisted he used crutches to help heal faster but Danny refused. He looked over by the edge of the land to see a figure. A smile pricked his face as he made his way over to the person.  
"Hey," He whispered sitting down. The person turned to face him, smiling in return.  
"Hi," Sam whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing out in the cold?" Danny questioned, wrapping a hand around the Goth's waist. She chuckled.  
"Waiting for you. Should you even be here in that condition? I don't think so considering it took so long for you to get fixed up," She said. Danny glared.  
"Frostbite had to make sure 'The Great One is in perfect condition to go home' before I could get out. And I probably shouldn't be here but you won't tell my mom will you?" Danny asked, smirking. Sam shook her head, laughing.  
"Oh Of course not. Mr. I Saved The World won't make it another day before getting hurt so telling your mommy wouldn't matter!"  
"Saaaaaaaam stop it. I don't try to attract ghosts! And my mom can do some pretty harsh things to make me listen to her!"  
"Oh I'm sure. And something tells me leaving the Ghost Portal open attracts them Danny."  
"One time Sam. One time and you just can't let it go can you?"  
"Nope! I find it funny."  
"Glad to know I humor you."  
"Jeez can you two get a room?!" Both teens turned to find Tucker filming them.  
"TUCKER!" The Techno-Geek's eyes widened as both of his friends took off after him. Well Sam did. Danny walked and glared.  
Sam yanked the PDA out of Tucker's hands. "Really Tuck? If you want it back, you gotta catch it first," She said waving the PDA in front of his face before tossing it behind her. Tucker scoffed.  
"Big whoop. It's just behind you...in the..." Tucker groaned. Behind Sam, stood 5 Danny Phantoms, each with a PDA in hand.  
"Come and catch me Tuckerooni!" Danny yelled flying in the air.  
"No fair! You can't use your powers!" Tucker shouted accusingly. Sam laughed.  
"Sure he can. You can't stop him!" She stuck her tongue out before running after one of the Danny's. Tucker growled, running after her.  
"Oh so if I can't stop him, I know someone who can!" He exclaimed before running towards the building they were staying in.  
Sam turned to Danny, who just rolled his eyes. He laughed before transforming back to Fenton  
"Well, I guess Tucker doesn't want his PDA anymore!" He said tossing Sam the device. She snickered.  
"Guess not. Who do you think he went to get?" She asked curious. Danny smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Does it really matter?" He asked raising his eyebrows as they walked towards the edge of the frozen land. Sam shook her head.  
"Doubt it!" She said smiling.  
"**DANIEL JAMES FENTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!**"  
Danny's eyes widened as he and Sam turned to see an angry Maddie Fenton stomping their way with a laughing Tucker behind her.  
"Um...think I can run?" Danny questioned Sam nervously.  
"Don't think so. Well. It was nice knowing ya D!" Sam laughed before taking off towards Tucker as her boyfriend nervously eyed his mom. Maddie stopped a few feet in front of him.  
"Mind telling me what you're doing out here at 1:00 in the morning with all of those injuries young man!?" She demanded poking his chest. Danny stuttered.  
"Look Mom, I was just-"  
"Just nothing Daniel! You are in so much trouble when we get back to your room. You're wearing the Specter Deflector when we get home, no arguments. And that's being nice Danny. Now get back to your room before I make your father get you," and with that, the Matriarch turned on her heel and stomped back.  
Danny stood gaping. "Thanks Tuck. Thanks a lot," He said glaring. Tucker himself stood gaping.  
"Dude...I didn't know she could get that mad!" He said throwing his hands in the air.  
"Well...now we know!" Sam said crossing her arms.  
Danny sighed, slumping his shoulders. "See ya in the morning guys," he said before walking off.  
Tucker groaned. "I screwed that up. Can I have my PDA back now?!" He asked turning to Sam. She looked at him for two seconds before bursting into laughter. "What?! Is it something I said?!" Sam shook her head, calming down.  
"I don't have it!" She said snickering. Tucker stared at her.  
"Where is it?!"  
"DANNY TOOK IT!" And the Goth took off, laughing as Tucker groaned in misery and started running. She reached Danny's door as he stood leaning on it.  
"PAYBACK TUCK!" He yelled waving the device in the air before Sam walked into her room and Danny shut the door.  
Tucker smirked, walking up to the door. He stuck a card in the slot before turning the knob. Danny stood dumbfounded. "You forgot we shared a room bro," He said before walking calming towards his bed and turning off the lights.  
"Someday Tuck, I will get you back. Mark my words."  
"Sure thing D. Sure thing."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Danielle snickered lightly as Danny grimly sat down next to Sam. "Rough night?" She asked. Danny glared.  
"You have no clue," Danielle could barely hold in her laughter as he showed her the Specter Deflector.  
"I thought your mom said she would do that when you got home!" Tucker exclaimed confused. Danny scoffed.  
"Oh she did. But that was before she found out that I told Frostbite I didn't want the crutches. She's so picky!" He replied crossing his arms.  
Jazz smiled sympathetically. "Danny, you know she's trying to protect you," She consoled lightly. The hybrid rolled his eyes.  
"She's right Danny. You don't want to get too hurt," Valerie said coming up behind him and setting a hand on his shoulder.  
Danny looked at his friends/family before nodding. "Yeah I guess," He stood up, "I'm gonna go find the Speeder so we can get home because Frostbite hid it and I have no clue where it is. Danielle, Jazz, I need you two to get Mom and Dad and tell them we're leaving. The four of us are going to split up. Tucker, you and Val search the North end while Sam and I check the other. We'll keep in touch via the Fenton Phones. Whoever finds it first goes to find the others. Got it?" Valerie, Tucker, and Sam nodded, accepting Fenton Phones.  
"See ya in a little bit!" Sam said grabbing Danny's good arm and starting one way.  
"Don't go too crazy guys!" Tucker said walking off with Valerie. Danny and Sam glared before turning around and beginning the search.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**_A/N: There ya go! It's probably going to be a while before I update but don't get too discouraged! Hopefully my schedule will clear up! Review!_**

**_Trivia: What is Freakshow's REAL name?_**


End file.
